El destino de Ciel
by AmatistaLila
Summary: Llego el final, y ahora que pasara con Ciel. ¿Cual sera su destino?


Este fic es Shonen, un Shonen muy sentimental, pero solo Shonen.

O sea **no** tiene insinuaciones de _Shonen-Ai ni de Yaoi_. Porque **no** me gusta para nada, la idea de meterle a Ciel (Niño) con eso XD

**Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso.  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ni las imagenes, ni la historia ni nada relacionado a Kuroshitsuji es mio nada de nada.....  
Esta es solo una fantasía mía en relación al anime.** **El Verso de misa de Requiem tampoco es mio... **

**Contiene spoiler del final.**

Me inspiro Lacrimosa de Kalafina.

**_¿Cual sera el destino de Ciel?_**

**_El destino_**

El frío amargo, a continuación el dolor indescriptible_ "Grava en mi alma el dolor de mi vida"

Se sintió caer, una caída que podría describirse como eterna, para luego despertar nuevamente en la dura piedra.

Mil pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente…y pronto llego la duda…

_ ¿Que hago aun aquí?_ Grito quizás colérico, quizás sorprendido.

_Bocchan ha despertado, pensé que no lo haría nunca, por un instante lo dude…pero siempre tuve fe en mi Bocchan..

_¡Sebastian!_Grito_ ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Porque sigo aquí?_ Se puso en pie a tientas y cayo al suelo de manera impotente_ ¡Explica ¡_Exigió.

_ ¿Qué pasa? Bueno: ¿Ahora acaba de caer al suelo de manera tonta, por dejarse llevar de manera tonta también por sus sentimientos, así que mantenga la cabeza fría.

_ ¿Porque sigue aquí? Bueno es que no se ha movido Bocchan_ Contesto con su típica sonrisa.

_ ¿Algo mas Bocchan…?_Agrego Sebastián.

El le miro de manera incrédula, y tartamudeo unos segundos, para luego tomarse la cabeza entre las manos, respiro profundamente, se sentó en el suelo, levanto la cabeza y le miro detenidamente…

_ ¿Porque?_Pregunto_ ¿Porque sigo vivo, es decir, no debías haber tomando mi alma Sebastián?

_Así me gusta Bocchan, preguntas claras, eso es mas típico de usted_ Levanto al niño entre sus brazos y nuevamente le sentó en la piedra_ Sera mejor que me ocupe de usted Bocchan, aun esta muy débil_ Dijo sentándose también y acunando al chico en su regazo.

_Y respondiendo a su pregunta, Bocchan, yo ya he tomado su alma, y fue el manjar más exquisito que devorado en toda mi existencia, tal cual lo tenía previsto, fue la cosa más deliciosa_ respondió relamiéndose los labios y jugando de manera suave con sus dedos sobre la mejilla de su Bocchan le planto un beso en la frente...

_Sebastián, entonces mas específicamente…_Volvió a hablar Ciel totalmente confundido, aun sin caer en cuenta en nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_ ¿Porque sigo existiendo?_ Y aparto los dedos de Sebastián de su rostro, en un claro desafío.

_Oh Bochan, hay tantas cosas del cielo, de la tierra y de los infiernos que los humanos desconocen…_Rio preparándose para un discurso_ El alma no es lo único de lo que un ser esta hecho, un alma es solo el caparazón que le da el creador a los humanos, donde se resguardan muchos misterios…

_El espíritu, Bocchan es lo que importa…

_Muchos seres poseen espíritus débiles, pero el espíritu de Bocchan era acorde a su alma, por ello jamás dude que usted seguiría aquí después de tomarlo y ahora libre de esa molestia humana que es el alma, mi Bocchan es libre de ser lo que pueda llegar a ser…

_ ¿Y ahora que?....

_ ¿Que me espera?

_Su destino_ Contesto, y ese es el que usted decida yo como siempre estaré con mi Bocchan, con mi Bocchan hasta el final de los tiempos, incluso en el día del juicio final estaré con mi Bocchan y si la destrucción nos llega, incluso en ella estere con usted.

_De que hablas explica…

_Oh ya sabe Bocchan el fin de los tiempos, como dicen los santos….

_"Día de lágrimas aquél_

_En que resurja del polvo_

_Para ser juzgado el hombre reo"_

_Y eso cuando será….

_Eso_ contesto Sebastián, nadie lo sabe…

_Ahora_ Dijo levantándose es mejor ocuparme de usted, y si me lo permite, le enseñare el arte de ser un demonio, ya que dicho estatus es el único acorde a sus capacidades.

_Yo demonio_ Dijo Ciel de cómo si fuera broma….

_Bueno, ya que no tiene alma, puede serlo, salvo que usted desee que lo lleve con las haditas y lo pongamos a jugar con las flores _Contesto burlonamente el mayordomo_ Ahora si Bocchan me lo permite hay mucho que hacer.

Tomándole de la mano le levanto de la piedra incorporándose también el, y le encamino en dirección a la nublosa oscuridad, llevándole junto a el de manera tierna y protectora.

Como si del mayor tesoro se tratara…

Después de todo era su Bocchan, y su alma era hasta el final suya, solo suya…

**Fin**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota: Espero que sea de su agrado. Y por si a caso ya lo tenia en otro sitio pero bajo otro seudonimo XD. Asi que no piensen nada malo XD de mi. Saludos. Y se aceptan recomendaciones y criticas.  
**


End file.
